Lightning
by Hermione Chase18
Summary: It is said there is a satyr at every school. Hogwarts is no exception. And Snape is the HALF-BLOOD Prince right? There is a powerful demigod student at Hogwarts. And Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Leo and Grover have to find him/her. Before Snape, the evil son of Hades, finds her/him first. Rated T for safety. Set in Harry's sixth year.


PERCY'S POV

"Percy," Chiron said, "Get Annabeth. We have some- some matters to discuss."

"What…. what for? You never call us anymore."

"Please, Percy. Please."

Chiron stared at me with his large brown eyes, and the least I can do is collect Annabeth. I dragged my feet to the arena, where Athena and Ares, or more like Annabeth and Clarisse, were fighting.

"Wise Girl! Chiron wants us!" Annabeth looked my way for a split second, and Clarisse had the blade at her throat. She smirked.

"Looks like I win this time, princess." Clarisse gloated, going back to where her siblings and Chris were cheering. Annabeth sheathed her bronze dagger and trudged to me.

"What do you want, Kelp head?"

"Chiron wants us. To discuss stuff." Immediately Annabeth's brain went on overdrive, thinking through all the possibilities.

"Calm down Wise Girl." I soothed. "It's probably just about uni and New Rome." She visibly relaxed at this.

"Annabeth. Percy. Good to see you. Come into the rec room." Chiron sighed, before trotting in. "Could you.. could you perhaps close the door?"

"Chiron what is it?" Annabeth asked,

"Have you ever heard of a man, black hair, called Severus Snape?" He said the last two words with vehement. Annabeth instantly straightened her back and stood to attention. She couldn't stand not knowing things.

"Severus? What sort of name is that?" I asked. "Sounds like he'd be the dude to come murder you on a dark night."

"Percy!" Annabeth chided, in exact sync with Chiron.

"Severus is a half-blood. A son of Hades." I cocked my head to the side.

"Oh. Well then. Sounds like fun."

Chiron turned to direct his speech to Annabeth.

"Hey!" I yelled, "No fair!"

"Have you heard about wizards and witches?" Annabeth nodded.

"A group of mortals Hecate blessed."

"There are saytrs at every school and this school is no exception." I butted in.

"You're saying that we have to go to a magic school and get Severus to come to Camp Half-Blood?" I cried, "The only magic I can do is inhale my pizza slice in under 10 seconds!" Chiron sighed.

"No Percy, you do not have to recruit a 45 year old man to here. What you _do_ have to do is recruit Alexia Dale, a demigod just like you. Grover is currently stationed there, and he says that she has a similar scent that of you, Thalia, Jason and Nico. My guess is that she is a powerful child, one of the Big Three."

"Oh great, now I smell like Death Breath, Pinecone Face, Superboy and a weird girl who does magic. Abracadabra! Nope. I'm not magic."

"Speaking of which,"Annabeth grumbled, "You need to get a better deodorant. You stink like Smelly Gabe."

"Huh." I turned to face the wall.

"Children! Please concentrate." Chiron raised his voice, and I turned around sulkily.

"I have decided that five will be best-"

"What?" Annabeth cried, "That's against the sacred number!"

"On this quest you will have yourselves, Grover, Leo and Nico."

"Seriously are you sexist or not? What's up with this one:four girl ratio thing?"

"It is decided then." Chiron said, ignoring Annabeth's outburst. I smirked at her. "Remember, Mist doesn't work on wizards, so you will pose as American exchange students from the Long Bay Institution of Magic. Hecate will drop by later. You will leave for Hogwarts tomorrow. We have no time to waste. The school starts promptly and if you miss the train you're going to have to ask Jason very nicely to fly you the whole way there. Which he will also promptly refuse." I almost died on the the spot when I heard the name.

"Who in their right mind would name a school PIG PIMPLES!" Even Annabeth cracked a smile at that one.

"Never mind, Percy," Chiron huffed. "Your information pack and stationary is waiting for you in your cabins."

The next day we flew to London on Blackjack and uniforms were in our trunks which the pegasi were conveniently towing with a little help from .We were supposed to meet Grover at Kings Cross. Hecate had blessed us with magic for a year (as a token of thanks for getting her a cabin at Camp Half-Blood). Annabeth was immersed in a book, having translated it to Ancient Greek.

"_Look boss look! Its a doughnut shop!" _Blackjack neighed.

"Dude," I replied, "You're gonna have to cut back on those things or else you're gonna go on Camp-Half Blood's biggest loser!" Annabeth looked up, then grinned.

"Along with Clarisse." She muttered.

"_Look, boss, look! Its a ice cream shop!"_

"Just no Blackjack. No."

"_Look, boss!" _ I ignored him. "_It's Kings Cross!" _I didn't listen and started humming One Republic.

"PERCY!" Annabeth yelled, "It. Is. Kings. Cross!" She was angry for a few moments, before gasping, "Percy, look at the architecture! It's beautiful!"

"Kay, Blackjack, think you could land us on the roof?"

"_Sure thing, Boss!_"

REVIEW! And fav/follow! Also if you have wattpad, fav and follow this on there! (Written by Annabeth Granger18 on wattpad)


End file.
